The Hunters' Love: Vampires
by Destiel-is-real
Summary: Sam, Dean, Cas head to Colorado to confront vampires. Cas hadn't slept that night. He sat there silently watching and thinking about the brothers that lay in front of him. he mainly thought of the older brother. Cas thought Oh Dean, I have fallen from Heaven and yet falling for you hurts more. Dean keeps pushing his feeling deeper. Will they finally bubble to the top.


The Hunters Love: Vampires

Three tall, handsome men walked into the lobby of Mal's Motel in Denver, Colorado. The three men walked into the motel room they had paid for with a fake credit card." What is this case you thought was so important?" Dean said to his younger brother as they unpacked all their weapons. " There have been murders in the area-," Sam started to say. " Well no shit there has been murders in the area. That is why we travel around the country," Dean interrupted. " As I was saying before I was interrupted, the causes of the murder was large bites to the neck" Sam continued, " The authorities say it was a dog bite, but it looks too gory for that." " It must be vampires on the attack," Cas said, "They usually live in big abandoned building. Have have to be careful cause i don't want to drag anyone out of Hell again." Cas glanced quickly at Dean. Both brothers looked at the angel trying to figure out if the emotionless angel just made a joke. " The best way to kill a vampire is to decapitate it. So we will need to bring machetes and long knives to the nest." Dean said. " Well I won't need any," Cas explained, " I can use my angel's touch. Just by touching a vampire I burn them from the inside out." " Holy shit Cas, why didn't you tell us before?" Sam inquired," That power could be really useful in combat." Cas looked hurt and said," I didn't think about it like that. Plus it only works on vampires." And with that the three men went to bed; all but the angel slept.

Cas hadn't slept that night. He sat there silently watching and thinking about the brothers that lay in front of him. he mainly thought of the older brother. Cas thought Oh Dean, I have fallen from Heaven and yet falling for you is more painful. At 7 o'clock Sam woke and began to gather weapons. After, he did research on other ways to kill vampires and abandoned buildings in Denver. About an hour later Dean woke up hungry. The three men stopped in at a diner on the way to find the vampire nest.

At the diner the hunters sat and ate in silence until Dean broke the silent breakfast. " So what is our best lead on where the nest is?" Dean inquired. " Well I did some research and I think our best hope is the abandoned halloween factory." Sam began to say but was interrupted by the angel. " What is halloween?" the angel asked. " Halloween is a holiday in which kids dress up and go to house to house to collect candy," Dean explained, " People also put up scary decorations to scare people." "Anyway, they always lure their meal to the factory. All the screaming and blood makes the town's people think they are getting ready for Halloween," Sam continued. " It's kinda clever, if you think about it." With that, they ate in silence for the rest of the meal. Cas Kept glancing at Dean and thought about how handsome and brave Dean was.

After the meal they went to check out the factory. " Well this place looks like all rainbows and unicorns," Dean said dripping with sarcasm, " That was sarcasm in case you were wondering Cas." The angel looks at Dean with gratefulness and affection. " Whoa, what just happened? Did you guys just have a moment?" Sam inquired, with a chuckle. " WHAT! NO! We did NOT have a moment. The moment I have had is with my Impala!" Dean yelled, " Why on Earth would you think we had a moment?!" Dean pointed to Cas and Himself as he yelled. " Well sorry it just that was a little something in the air and it wasn't between me and either of you," Sam said with a little chuckle. Dean couldn't believe his brother would think anything was going on between Cas and himself. I mean sure he think about the angel and how handsome, smart, and how Cas had always been there when he need him. And how luscious Cas lips were. The way Cas looked at made him feel dizzy. Maybe he did like Cas... NO! he suddenly thought he liked women period. But something did draw him to the handsome angel. "Dean, Dean! Hey are you okay? You zoned out for a few minutes." Sam questioned. "Huh, Oh yeah I fine I was just thinking about... the vampires." Dean said. Sam laughed and said " Sure you were." " I was! REALLY I swear!" Dean said defending himself. " Whatever you say Dean," Sam said sarcastically.

The three men decided to come back at dusk when the vampires would most likely lure in their meal. " Wouldn't be more of a risk because we couldn't push them into the sun?" Cas said back at the motel room. " Yeah but if it means that we can save a life then it will be worth it." Dean reasoned. " But I don't want to lose either one of you just to save some one I don't know," Cas said trying not to glance at Dean, but he couldn't help had to see the handsome face to feel calm and safe. " What the Hell Cas why do you keep looking at me!" Dean yelled. " Sorry Dean, I-I-I just can't help it," Cas whimpered. " Look what you did Dean. You are scaring your wife," Sam said rolling on the floor. " I can't this anymore! I'm going to a bar." Dean yelled as he stormed out.

Dean went to the bar and drank a lot. Later Cas came to see if dean was okay. " Dean are you okay?" Cas Said eyes filled with worry and affection. " I just can't take it anymore Cas!" Dean yelled at the angel. When he saw how hurt the angel was he said" Sorry I have been having some mixed feeling about stuff." " Like what?" Cas inquired." Like this?" The the angel kissed him. At first Dean pushed away but then he deepened the kiss. All he wanted was to be here with Cas in this moment forever. He thought about how much he had been wanting to do this. How much he loved Cas. Then Dean thought about what he was thinking. He didn't like men. Cas was an exception a part of him said and he agree with it. He stopped the kiss and said"I am so confused about this. About us," Dean said softly." I feel so dizzy and I get butterflies when I am around you." " I think what we have is what you humans call love," Cas said hoping Dean would agree. " Well whatever it is, I am tired of it," Dean said angrily," I makes my head spin every time I see you. I just want to..." Kiss you and be with you forever. Dean thought. Admit it Dean you loved that kiss. You love Cas. You know you do. Who cares what anyone thinks. All that matters you and Cas being together, A part of him said. He knew he couldn't deny it forever but he didn't want Sam to make fun of him. Well I face this when I get there again. With that the two men went back to the motel.

"Are you guys okay? You look like something happen." Sam said when they walked into the room. " Yeah, I'm fine I just need some sleep. Then the hunters went to bed, even Cas slept. Dean had a fitful night. He kept on having dreams about Cas and their kiss. Oh how much he wished to feel Cas's lips on his. To feel his hand running through Cas's soft hair. To feel their bodies pushed up against each other almost become one.

When Dean woke Cas was the only other person in the room. " Sam went to go get breakfast. He just left. He will back in 30 minutes," Cas said. Cas sat down on Dean's bed. " I'm sorry about how I acted last night I was just..." wanting to run away with you, Dean said. " I'm sorry too," Cas said. "What for?" Dean wondered out loud. "I'm so sorry for this." Cas said softly. Then Cas kissed him. Dean was shocked, but he wanted this. He wanted Cas. He deepened the kiss even more. Cas pushed Dean up against the bed frame. Their bodies met at the hips, chest, and mouth. They were like two puzzle pieces how they fit together. Cas ran his hands up and down Dean's muscular body. Dean ran his hands through Cas's hair. Dean longingly held on to Cas, never wanting to let go again. Then two men heard the door slam. It was Sam. Dean pushed Cas off of him, unable to speak. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Sam yelled. "Nothing! I swear!" Dean said hurriedly, " He kissed me! I-I-I can explain." Sam laughed and said," I knew it! The way you two look at each other. I was just beginning to think I was wrong, but now I know I was right." Sam laughed some more and said,"Just don't let it interfere with our hunting and I could care less."

The hunters didn't talk until they got to the factory. " Okay we all know the plan?" Sam said. "Yeah we use weapons to kill them and Cas burns them alive." Dean said. The three the hunters went into the factory. Once inside the angel spoke up and said " I hear screaming coming from over there." Cas pointed down the hallway. The three men began to walk down the hallway but stopped short when they heard a gun fire from behind them. The bullet barely missed Dean. They hunters turned around to be greeted by a smile of fangs. "Next time I won't miss," The vampire said. "I'm glad you guys to make it to dinner," said another vampire that came out behind them, " I am Ruby and this is Fang." Then Ruby hit them upside the head.

When the three hunters woke up tied to chairs facing a group of vampires. " Well look who is finally awake," said a vampire stepping forward," How rude I haven't introduced myself. I am Ash, the leader of these vampires. It is so nice to eat you" " I think you mean meet you," Cas said. " No little angel. I mean eat you. You're dinner." Ash said with a wicked smile. Just then Dean burst out of his chair with a knife. " If anyone is going to die here it will be you," Dean said. Dean jumped on one of the vampires a cut off it's head. " So who is next? How about you?" Dean as he was about to kill another vampire. " Oh Dean, I wouldn't do that if you want your little angel here to live." Ash said with a knife against Cas's neck. Dean said angrily, " Let him GO you bastard!" Dean couldn't stand losing Cas. if he did Dean would never be able to feel happy again. Then a burst of light spread through the room. Ash screamed in pain. Then all was silent and Ash was just a pile of ashes. (Pun not intended) " HOLY SHIT CAS!" Sam and Dean yelled out. All the vampires had also turned to dust.

They heard a girl scream "HELP!" Sam and Dean rushed to the girl tied up and cut the ropes off. " You won't suck my blood right," The girl said," My name is Jordan. I got lured in by Ash I thought we we were going to the movies, but he tied me up and dragged me here. So thanks for getting me out I didn't to have my blood sucked." " No problem," Dean said," It is what we do." Dean looked over at Sam. Sam was staring at the girl with his mouth hanging open. Dean laughed at his brother. Jordan was a tall brunette, with brown eyes. She just finished college and was looking for a place to stay.

Then realized that Cas was still tied up. Dean rushed over to helped him. " Sorry Cas we kinda forgot," Dean said. " It is okay. I can get out I just wanted you to come over so we could be alone." Cas explained. Dean looked back at Sam and Jordan. They were kissing. " Well since the are getting busy I think we should too." Dean said. Then Dean leaned in, but Cas stopped him. "I Think we should go somewhere more private" Cas said. "Okay I am fine with that," Dean said," Hey Sammy we are going back to the motel." Sam looked at him and nodded.

Back at the motel room the two hunters stood together. "There is something I want to show you Dean," Cas said pulling out his wings. "Wow Cas. Your wings are beautiful," Dean said reaching to touch them. The wings were as soft as Cas's hair. Cas kissed Dean. Dean as always deepened the kiss. Cas held on to Dean. Dean ran his hands along Cas remembering every moment of it. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean pushed Cas up against the wall. Cas stopped and said," I love you Dean" "I love you more Cas," Dean said he had been waiting to say that for so long. Dean kissed Cas again longingly. He deepened it. He ran his hands under Cas's shirt. Dean felt where Cas's wings connected to his back. Cas stopped and said thoughtfully " Do you want to fly Dean?" " Yes I do Cas that would be awesome," Dean said.

They went outside. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist. " Wait I have an idea," Dean said suddenly. Dean faced Cas and wrapped his arms over Cas's wings. "Are you ready?" Cas said. Dean nodded and they shout up above the clouds. Dean was afraid of flying but with Cas he felt safe. Dean kissed Cas deeply. Cas kissed back, deepening the kiss. Dean held on to Cas even tighter. Dean never thought flying could be so safe and unsafe at the same time. He loved it so much he didn't want the moment to end.

"That was amazing. Cas I usually hate flying, but this was different." Dean said when they were back on the ground. They saw Sam and Jordan and waved them over. " So what did you guys do?" Dean said. " Ahh not much," Sam said," How about you guys?" " We did a little flying." Dean said. "I thought you hated flying," Sam said. "Yeah but flying with Cas is different" Dean said, "It feels safer than in a plane." The two couples went into the motel room to get ready to leave Colorado and go to Arizona to their next case. They chose an easier one to help Jordan with her training. Their next target are shapeshifters.


End file.
